Spell of Saving Grace
by DocMcRegals
Summary: AU; OutlawQueen and Regal Believer. Post 4x11 through pre 4B. It's Christmas time in Storybrooke, Regina has defeated The Queens of Darkness and everyone has someone special to share the holidays with, except the Evil Queen of course. That is, until Rumpelstiltskin (along with Henry's help) give her the happy ending she deserves. Fic Rec for my dear friend Jacky!
1. Christmas Eve

**So this story is dedicated to my dear friend Jacky. It's been amazing getting to know you and all of the other gals (Liz, Ana, Kayla, Ilaria, Colleen) over the past year. I pray that we continue to be friends and that we all get the chance to meet someday! Since you and Ilaria are angsty girls, this story's a bit angsty, mixed with a little bit of fluff at the end!**

**Merry Christmas Jacky!**

* * *

><p>She hates Christmas now more than she ever has. She'd never been a fan of the wretched holiday before Henry was born. It always served as a reminder that she would forever be alone, though the pain was much more bearable knowing that her arch nemesis Snow White was alone as well. However, after Henry was born, Christmas became a much more enjoyable holiday for her. She took great pleasure in knowing that she had someone who loved her and whom she loved to spend such a special holiday with. She recalls Henry's chubby little hands shaking her gently from sleep as he squealed with joy about how Santa Clause had come the night before. She remembers opening presents and decorating the Christmas tree and Snowball fights and baking cookies on Christmas Eve for Santa. However after the curse broke and Henry started spending the holidays with Emma and The Charming's, she developed a serious hatred for the holiday.<p>

Now, things are different, in a good way. She and Henry have actively been working to restore their relationship, all with positive results. She's even managed to patch things up with Snow and Charming. However there's still that little twinge of hurt in knowing that everyone in town will be able to spend Christmas with someone that they love, while her love is nowhere to be found, never to return again. She curses the day that she had to send Robin across the town line with Marian and Roland. Of course she's glad that she did it, because not only was it the right thing to do, but because Robin didn't have to witness her revert to her Evil Queen ways in order to defeat Ursula, Cruella, and Maleficent.

She knows that her turning back into The Evil Queen was necessary to save everyone (once again), but she's still glad that Robin wasn't here to see it. Now however, she feels the immense pain of him being gone. Storybrooke is once again a safe place, no longer visible to the outside world. It is a town that was filled with peace and happiness and love-something the queen no longer has. Sure, she has the love of Henry and the love and support of The Charming's, but it doesn't compare to the love that she had felt for Robin Hood.

oOo

"What's this for?" she asks Henry as he sits his storybook down in front of her one afternoon as they have lunch together in Granny's diner

"It's for Operation Mongoose, you still have to find the author of the storybook and make him give you your happy ending" Henry tells her

"Oh Henry; I don't think Operation Mongoose is necessary anymore. I wanted to find the author of the book because-"

"You wanted your happy ending with Robin Hood, I know"

"No, that's not the only reason why! Henry, I want you to know that while I...loved Robin, very much, he wasn't the only reason for wanting a happy ending. My happy ending wouldn't have been complete without you in it" Regina tells him

"I know, but still, you deserve to find happiness mom"

"Henry I'm-"

"I know, I know you're happy. You're happy because you have me but...doesn't bother you a little bit that it's Christmas and my grandma and grandpa have each other, Mr. Gold has Belle, my mom has Hook and you have-"

"I have you, that's all the happiness I need in my life Henry"

"That's not what I mean mom and you know it" Henry tells her as she sighs

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe, I'm not supposed to have romantic love? Think about it Henry, I was The Evil Queen-"

"And my grandpa is The Dark One who, I might add, killed your sister, tried to make a deal with The Snow Queen to take me and Belle out of Storybrooke, leaving you and everyone else in Storybrooke to die, he tried to cleave himself from the dagger and he's _still_ married to Belle"

"What's your point?"

"_My point is_, my grandpa hasn't done half of the good that you've done. He's still actively being a villain and he got his happy ending. Why can't you have yours?" Henry asks, letting out a frustrated sigh

"Henry, I did have my happy ending. I fixed things with you and, the albeit brief time I got to spend with Robin I was, I was the happiest I'd been in a long time. Yes, it, it hurts that Robin is gone but, I can still be happy without him Henry" Regina said with a smile, reaching up to cup his cheek as he sighed

"Mom, you deserve to happy, truly happy like everyone else"

"Henry, happiness comes in all different forms. I know it's hard to accept but, this, right now, with you, is probably the happiest I'll ever be. I mean look at us, we're in Granny's diner talking about your storybook. We read comic books and play video games. We have Pizza once a week...and I do recall you saying that I was way cooler than Emma will ever be" Regina says with a smile as Henry smiles back at her

"Yeah, you are but-"

"No buts; that, seeing you smile the way you're doing now, is all the happiness I need" Regina tells him.

Henry agrees with his mother, but he is determined to make sure she gets the happily ever after she deserves and not this complacent one she's grown accustomed to.

oOo

"I need your help" Henry tells Mr. Gold as he marches into his shop the following afternoon

"Ah, Henry, what can I do for you?" Gold asks his grandson

"I need you to bring back Robin Hood"

"I'm afraid I can't do that"

"That's bullshit and you know it" Henry says, causing his grandfather to look at him strangely

"Sounds like the savior's, harsh use of language is rubbing off on you. I'm sure Regina wouldn't like that"

"Emma didn't teach me to say bullshit, my mom did, and she deserves a happy ending, a real one" Henry counters

"I'm sorry Henry, but there's no way I can-"

"Yes there is, The Dark One always finds a way. You figured out how to cleave yourself from the dagger, find a way to bring back Robin Hood. You owe her that much"

"I owe Regina that much?" Gold says in amusement, raising an eyebrow at the young boy

"Yeah, she cast your curse to bring you to this world so that you could find my dad. You owe her, big time" Henry says as Gold stares at him a few minutes more

"Regina has no idea you're trying to do this, does she?" Gold asks as Henry sighs

"No but, she deserves to have a happy ending! You got one and you're, well..."

"I'm what, Henry?"

"You're still...evil! You still do bad things and my mom, she's worked so hard to fix things and...why can't she be happy? Why are all of the other villains happy except her?"

"Henry, the only villains in this town are-"

"You, my mom, and Hook but you and Hook are happy, my mom isn't" Henry says as Gold sighs heavily

"I can't make any promises Henry but, I will try to help Regina some how" Gold says as Henry smiles

"Thanks Grandpa"

oOo

It's Thursday, their weekly scheduled 'family dinner' with Snow and Charming and Emma. She's not the biggest fan of these dinners but, she tolerates them, for Henry's sake. Tonight, she's out of her comfort zone. Dinner is being held at Emma and Hook's place (the savior finally decided that she needed her own space and moved into an apartment a few blocks away).

"Ya know, you could at least look like you wanna be here Regina" Snow teases as they stand outside of Emma's apartment

"I'm tired Snow, leave me alone" Regina says with a sigh as Emma opens the door, letting them in.

"You've been tired a lot lately" Snow points out

"Well, it was only a week ago that I was saving everyone's ass from Maleficent" Regina points out

"And we're all grateful, but are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with-"

"No Snow, it has nothing to do with Robin Hood being gone" Regina snaps as the princess sighs

"I'm just, worried about you Regina, that's what family does" Snow says softly as Regina sighs

"Well thank you for your concern but, I'm fine. I don't need you hovering over me like I'm some love sick teenager who just had her heart broken"

"But isn't that kind of what happened?" Charming asks as Regina sends him a glare

"If you weren't my son's grandfather I swear-"

"Alright, alright you two, we're here to have a nice, _civil_ family dinner" Snow tells them both as Regina rolls her eyes before excusing herself to the bathroom.

"That was out of line Charming and you know it" Snow says to her husband

"Oh come on Snow, I didn't mean it like that!"

"She just saved this town from danger. She had to send the man she loves across the town line with his wife who was brought back from the dead by our daughter-"

"That was an accident" Emma says as Snow sighs

"I know that Emma but, think about it from Regina's perspective. That was the first time she'd had love like that in over 30 years and it was taken away by our family, _again_ " Snow says as Charming and Emma sigh

"She was pretty happy with Robin" Emma says

"She was, and I know Regina won't admit it but, she really misses him. So try and be nice to her, okay?"

"You're right Snow, Regina deserves a break" Charming says just as Regina returns from the bathroom, glaring at them all as she notices them staring.

"I'm doing this for Henry, I'm doing this for Henry, because there's no way in hell I'd stomach a dinner with The idiot Charming's and the hand-less wonder" Regina mutters before taking a seat at the dining table next to Henry

oOo

"Madam Mayor" Rumpelstiltskin says to Regina as he enters her office following her less than pleasant dinner with the Charming's the night before

"What do you want Gold?" Regina sighs; she's currently in the middle of budget notes and a raging migraine

"Henry came to see me the other day"

"He's your grandson. Isn't that what grand kids do, visit their annoying, obnoxious grandparents?"

"This wasn't a social visit, Henry came to me wanting to talk business" Gold says, causing Regina to look at him suspiciously

"What kind of business could Henry want to do with you?"

"He came to me concerning you and a certain thief" Gold says, causing Regina to drop her head into her arms and groan

"Tell me Henry didn't come to you-"

"Demanding that I bring back his mother's true love? He did."

"And, what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I couldn't; he said that was bullshit" Gold says with a smile as Regina looks up, giving the imp a light smirk

"Well, he was right, it was bullshit"

"At first, I was convinced that his rather, colorful language was Miss Swan's doing, but then he mentioned that he picked up that habit from you" Gold says, eying the carton of cigarets on Regina's desk

"Has the queen taken to smoking?" Gold jokes as Regina hides the carton

"That's not your concern; you're here to talk about Henry"

"Smoking is a bad thing, especially since you're with child" Gold says, causing Regina's eyes to widen in anger

"How dare you assume that I'm-"

"Calm down dearie, I can sense the magic radiating off of you, very powerful magic I might add" Gold says as Regina stares at him

"But that's-"

"Impossible? Not quite"

"It is when you've placed an infertility curse on yourself" Regina tells him as Gold simply smirks at her

"Did you forget that true love is capable of breaking any curse...yes, even self inflicted ones" He tells her

"No...it was only one time, I was careful..." Regina whispers

"I'm afraid you weren't as careful as you thought" Gold says, sighing heavily when he notices the panic in his eyes

"This isn't the Enchanted Forest Regina, I know what you're thinking"

"I know this isn't the Enchanted Forest but, there are ways to get rid of this little...problem"

"Regina" Gold sighs

"No! He's not here, he's never coming back and...it was a mistake, a one time mistake. No one ever has to know about this"

"I'd like to see you keep this a secret, especially since we're stuck here. You know there's no way for us to cross the town line. No one goes out, no one gets in and I'm pretty certain you don't want Whale to-"

"Well you're The Dark One, figure out a way to fix this!" Regina yells

"There may be a way for him to return"

"But you said-"

"The only way for him to return, would be if Marian were to die"

"It's not like we've got a way to be able to tell if she's dead or not" Regina says as Gold continues to smirk at her

"What?"

"There's something that you and everyone else in this town have failed to realize"

"And what's that?" Regina growls

"The most important rule in time travel: don't, change, anything" Gold tells her as she frowns

"When Miss Swan allowed Maid Marian to escape her fate in your dungeon, she caused her to cheat death. You can't cheat death dearie, not in this world, or in any other world"

"So what you're saying is-"

"This wouldn't be the first time Marian's cheated death"

"What?"

"Back in The Enchanted Forest, Robin Hood stole the dark fairy's wand from me in order to save her"

"What?"

"Robin wanted to save her because she was pregnant with Roland at the time. However fate was later victorious by allowing her to be captured and executed by you, but then she escaped that death once again thanks to Miss Swan. And then she was almost frozen to death by The Snow Queen, but you and your lover boy thwarted fate by saving her yet again"

"I don't get it, why has fate been trying to kill her?"

"Because of the child inside of you" Rumple tells her

"What does the baby I may or may not be carrying have to do with anything?"

"A long time ago, a prophecy was given that spoke of a child that would be the most powerful creature in all the realms, the product of darkness and light"

"And you think that's my baby, with Robin?"

"Oh I'm quite sure of it dearie. The prophecy stated that she child would be born from the most unlikeliest of unions 'she is to be of royal and peasant blood; she would come the lineage of both good and evil."

"There's no way-"

"It's very possible Regina"

"But Robin's not here, or did you forget about that important detail"

"'Though time would separate them, she would unite her parents on the night where magic flows freely throughout all the realms"

"What day is that?"

"Christmas dearie"

"Christmas?"

"Don't tell me you thought Santa Clause was fake?" Gold asks with a chuckle

"Well of course I did!"

"You're The Evil Queen, and you couldn't believe that Santa Clause was real?"

"It made no sense to me! How could-"

"This world's version of Santa Clause isn't exactly accurate but, Christmas is the one day of the year that magic flows freely across all the realms"

"So you're saying-"

"That if all goes according to plan, your little thief should be crossing the town line with his boy in a few days"

oOo

Christmas Eve comes and Henry (because she couldn't not tell her son that she knew what he was up to) is dragging both she and Gold to the town line.

"Henry, I want you to keep in mind that this-" Regina begins

"It's going to work mom, I had Belle do some research and-"

"You dragged Belle into this?" Gold asks

"All I had to do was ask"Henry says with a shrug

"Well I'm pretty sure she didn't do this for me" Regina mutters

"She said she did it for both of you; she said everyone deserves a chance at true love"Henry tells her, just as Tinkerbell can be seen flying over them

"What the hell is Tink doing here?" Regina asks, eying her son

"I may have, called Tinkerbell and asked her to help us" Henry says with a grimace

"You called Tinkerbell!?"

"You do need fairy dust for this to work" Gold tells her as she sighs, waiting for the green fairy to become human sized and stand in front of her

"Go on, say it Tink"

"Say what?"

"You were right and I was wrong" Regina says with a sigh

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, I should've listened to you all those years ago when you told me to go into that tavern" Regina says as Tink sighs

"I'm not the kind of fairy who says I told you so Regina. I'm only here to help you get your second chance at love" Tink says just as the clock tower over the library strikes 12, signaling that it's Christmas.

"Tinkerbell" Gold nods as the fairy shrinks to fairy form, flying high above them, hovering over the town line

"Regina, I need you to take 3 steps towards the town line" Gold instructs

"This isn't some crazy plot to try and kill me and absorb my powers, is it?" Regina asks, looking back at the imp rather skeptically

"Your power was never needed Regina" Gold tells her as she cautiously moves towards the town line

"Alright fairy, if you'll do the honors" Gold instructs as Tinkerbell sprinkles a handful of fairy dust over Regina, causing the queen to cough and sputter

"What the hell!?" She shouts as Tink hovers even closer to the town line sprinkling fairy dust along the spray painted line, although nothing happens

"Now what? I'm still green like a glow in the dark stick" Regina says with a frown

"Now, we wait" Gold says as Regina turns to face him, a look of fury on her face.

However, just as she's about to give Gold and Tinkerbell the ultimate rant, a sudden spark of magic flows over the town line, creating some sort of portal.

"You might wanna take a few steps back your majesty" Gold instructs as the portal begins to swirl uncontrollably, causing Regina to step back.

After a few moments of the portal whirling and roaring, a figure emerges, with it, a small child attached to it. Once they step through, the portal immediately closes and Regina is no longer glowing Green.

oOo

"What's happening? Where the bloody hell are we?" an accented voice says, looking around until his eyes spot the one person he's been dying to see

"Regina?" Though the queen is standing there in shock, her eyes brimming with tears as young Roland looks up, squinting as his eyes adjust to their new surroundings

"Papa, where are we?" Roland asks, looking around

"It would appear that we're in Storybrooke again my boy" Robin says with a laugh, though his eyes are focused solely on Regina

"But how'd we get back papa?" Roland asks as Robin settles him onto the ground

"I'm not sure Roland, but I'm sure glad to be back" Robin says, making his way towards Regina, who still hasn't moved from her spot. Robin doesn't mind though he simply moves towards her, crashing his lips upon hers, as she slowly melts into his embrace, kissing him back just as fiercely before pulling apart, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Regina how-"

"It doesn't matter how, you're here" she whispers, crashing her lips upon his once more before he breaks the kiss a few moments later.

"Marian's dead" he whispers, resting his forehead against hers as she reaches up to cup his cheek

"I'm sorry" she says soothingly

"I tried, I tried so hard to save her" Robin says, his voice harsh with anguish

"I know you did" she whispers, running a hand through his hair soothingly as he relishes in her touch, resting his head against her palm

"I never thought I'd see you again"

"Neither did I but Henry-" Regina begins, as Robin looks over at the young lad who is grinning from ear to ear

"Henry did this?" Robin asks in astonishment as Regina chuckles

"With help from Rumpelstiltskin and Tinkerbell of course"

"But how-"

"Robin, have you ever heard of _Capti Quodammodo Gratiae Salutaris?_

"_The Spell of Saving Grace_? It's an ancient prophesy that speaks of a child with the most powerful magic in all the realms, born of royal and peasant blood who would unite its parents on _Hodie de Manu_ _Omnium Magia_" Robin says as Regina nods

"In this world, _Hodie de Manu_ _Omnium Magia _is referred to asChristmas" Regina says with a smile

"But what does that have to do with-"

"It turns out, our time in my vault was, more than what we bargained for" Regina says with a smile as Robin frowns

"Regina, what are you saying?"

"There's only one way you could've come back to me" Regina explains as the realization hits Robin

"Our baby?" He asks, his eyes wide with astonishment as Regina nods

"Turns out, us being together was more than just pixie dust" Regina laughs as Robin pulls her into his arms, kissing her passionately

"So, the spell of Saving Grace is true then? Our child is-"

"A fulfillment of that prophesy? I'm pretty sure of it" Regina says with a grin as Robin pulls her in for a kiss

"I love you" he whispers against her lips as she smiles

"I love you too" she tells him

xxx


	2. Christmas Eve Part II

**So, after watching last night's horrific winter finale, I decided to extend this story to give us all shiny feels. Plus, my dear friend Ilaria sorta, demanded I add more chapters. Lol. Also, I'm continuing this story to give us hope, because in case you've been living under a rock, there was a blind spoiler item thingy (whatever you wanna call it), that said that a certain show would be impregnating its leading lady. The show comes on one of the big broadcasting networks (ie, ABC, NBC, CBS, FOX, CW) and has been on for more than 2, but less than 6 seasons. The show is often talked about on and the couple in question is on "shaky ground" and, this pregnancy will change the DNA of the show. The two shows in question are The Mindy Project and Once. Now while I've never seen The Mindy Project, I do know that this show has been on shaky ground for a while-it almost didn't get renewed for a 3****rd**** season. Now with once, all of the signs point to OutlawQueen. I like to have hope, especially after last night's episode. So, I'm being hopeful and saying that it's Robin and Regina. It can't be Rumbelle because well, they're already married and the couple in question isn't. It very well can't be CaptainSwan because they've never canonically had sex. The only couple that's had sex and we know about it for sure are Snowing (they've got 2 kids duh!) and OutlawQueen (I'm smirking with joy at the thought of that morning after scene in her vault). Anywho, I'm continuing this story just so we can all have happy feels. I don't plan on going over 5 chapters with this so, enjoy!**

**Xx**

* * *

><p>Several Weeks Earlier<p>

_She awakes before he does, his arm is wrapped securely around her waist while his face in mushed into the pillow beside him. She wonders if he's even still breathing. She can't believe it happened last night-she'd slept with Robin Hood, finally! Despite everyone's speculations that something had happened between them in The Enchanted Forest during the missing year, those rumors were never proven to be true. (the only thing that happened were a few heated kisses and some intense groping-she couldn't give herself to him like that, not back then. Not when she was still mourning the loss of her son. It wouldn't have been right). They didn't actually begin to, dare she say it, fall in love until they had arrived back in Storybrooke._

_Somehow, she found him to be much more...likable here than before. Let's be honest, she did think about him in The Enchanted Forest, doing things to her that often left her with a slickness and an ache between her thighs that she often had to...take care of behind the closed doors of her bedchambers. But nothing ever happened between them;; she couldn't, her heart wasn't ready then and wouldn't allow it. Now? Now her heart tells her she's free to love...except it left out that tiny fact that Emma Swan would ruin it all by bringing back Robin Hood's wife back from the dead (she's still bitter about that one if she's honest). Though she can't and refuses to act on her forms of aggression and hatred and her instinct to kill Miss Swan, she's not that person anymore. _

_Her heart also failed to mention that she would be trying to save said lover's formerly dead wife from the Snow Queen. Oh the irony, she often thought to herself. The answer to saving Marian was simple-true love's kiss. Simple, right? Except, not so simple, because her true love was no longer in love with her, but in love with the woman who had ordered her to be killed. That little problem made quite the conundrum, and the love triangle to say the least. So, she had decided for him: he was to keep his distance and find a way to fall back in love with his wife. If not to save her life, at least for their son's sake. He deserved a mother, Regina thought to herself. _

_It worked, sort of, until Robin had the audacity to show up at her vault not once but twice in one day, professing his love for her. The first time, she held out, but the second time...well, she wasn't so strong._

oOo

_**She sat in her vault, hovering over Henry's storybook, reading her very own story at that when he decided to return again.**_

"_**Why am I getting a sense of deja vu" she said with a sigh**_

"_**Regina, I have lived by a code my entire life" Robin said, walking closer to her**_

"_**Steal from the rich, and give to the poor, be truthful, righteous, and good. I have tried to live by that code, everyday of my life" Robin said as Regina stared at him in confusion**_

"_**Then, why are you here?" she asked**_

"_**Because today's not one of those days" he said, taking her by surprise and rushing towards her, capturing her lips in a searing kiss that nearly knocked her off balance. It took a moment before she reciprocated, her arms moving around his neck as she clumsily stood, allowing herself to be swept away in the moment, hoping that what happened next wouldn't be a disappointment.**_

_**It was the farthest thing from disappointment she could have ever imagined.**_

_**He was gentle, tender and loving with her; it was the first time she had ever been made love to. She never really got the chance with Daniel, nothing past innocent fooling around and making her come with his fingers and once with his tongue, sending her body into a shivering orgasm. None of her other 'lovers' had took the care with her body that Robin did. None were ever as gentle, as caring, as caressing...and good heavens none of them could make her body convulse with multiple orgasms as Robin did. It was safe to say that he was without a doubt, the best lover she'd ever had.**_

_oOo_

_She shifts slightly and he turns in his sleep, pulling her closer to him. He's warm and smells of forest, sex and an unidentifiable scent that only be described as her. She grins as he mumbles in his sleep. She coaxes him back into slumber with a soft peck on the lips and the reassurance that everything would be okay. Once she's sure he's asleep, she removes herself from his embrace and the bed (thank God for her magic, it had sure come in handy last night) and into the bathroom, because yes, she made sure the secret room in her vault had an en suite bathroom. She can't wipe the grin off of her face as she puts on her shoes; her cell phone buzzing, signaling an unwanted call from Mary Margret which she promptly rejects. She looks up when she hears him grunt, making his way out towards the entrance of her vault._

"_Good Morning" he says and never in her life has she found a man to be this handsome when he wakes up. It's a look she could find herself getting used to but quickly stops when she remembers he's still married_

"_Well look who's finally woken up" she says with a smile, standing to greet him, _

"_I apologize but uh, that was the best...sleep, I've had in a very long time" she has to look down and bite her lip to keep from grinning, or responding to his comment, though she doesn't have to respond, because he continues on with_

"_How would you, like to come back to my camp, and let me cook you breakfast" it's a shock really, no man has ever offered to cook her breakfast. She usually does all of the cooking for the men in her life (except with Leopold, he had chefs to do so)._

"_Oh, that sounds love but, we both know we can't do that" she tells him and it does, his offer, really does sound lovely but, had he asked her this while she was still in that state between sleep and wakefulness, she'd have agreed. But now she's awake with a sober mind, and her mind is screaming at her that he's still a married man (Even if his wife is currently a block of ice thanks to the Snow Queen)._

"_Yeah, you're probably right; Little John is a bit of a gossip" he says, and only he can turn something like this into a joke, causing them both to chuckle_

"_There it is, there's that elusive but satisfying smile I think about every time I close my eyes" His compliment is sweet really, and has her melting like glue in the palm of his hand just as he kisses her, slowly, languidly as his hands roam her body, resting slightly on her ass as she pulls away_

"_This makes me wonder why we didn't do this a few decades ago she says as he tenderly brushes away her slightly sex tousled hair away from her face_

"_I think you were suffering from a bit of heartbreak and a, touch of self-loathing; and I was just some, drunk in a bar with a, tattoo"_

"_Who Tinkerbell said I was destined to be with. I should've listened to that stupid fairy, things might've turned out differently, had chosen you over well, instead of...evil"_

"_Hmm, you made mistakes, and now you're making up for them" Robin tells her, his hands still firmly planted on her face, as she leans up, lightly kissing his nose_

"_Or digging myself in deeper, you're married" she tells him before pulling away; there's her damn sense logic again, getting in the way of what her heart is feeling, which is nothing but love (and a delicious ache in between her thighs that makes her shiver when she thinks about all the times he made her come last night-her slightly huskier voice is proof of that-he'd had her screaming and moaning to the bloody heavens for the larger part of the night and early hours of the morning). _

"_I know"_

"_Even if there wasn't a Marian, I'm certain this would end, badly" she tells him, and there's that damn self despair, greeting her like a long lost friend_

"_Are you really that much of a pessimist?" Robin asks, walking towards her_

"_Well you would be too if you knew everything I did" she tells him, looking into his eyes for a few moments before retrieving Henry's storybook _

"_Have you seen this before?"_

"_No"_

"_It's a magical storybook, which we're all written into. And there's me, walking away from you at the bar" she says, showing him their story _

"_Where, did this come from?" Robin asks, completely enthralled with the book_

"_I don't know; it just, appeared when Henry needed it most, full of stories about, heroes and, villains. Guess which column I'm in?" she says sadly_

"_This book is about the past. Like you said, you're not The Evil Queen anymore" Robin says as Regina lets out a humorless laugh_

"_Tell that to the author because, he seems to have made it a rule that, villains don't get happy endings even if they change, even if they try, to be good"_

"_Point him to me, I'd be happy to have more than a conversation" Robin says, his voice laced with much seriousness_

"_I wish it were that simple, but I don't where he is, or who he is, or if it's a he, or a she, or an it. I've searched everywhere and, I've been failing"_

"_Regina, let me help"_

"_You can't, and this, cannot happen a second time, you understand?"_

"_I know, and I agree...but, if we don't leave this room then, I think, that this still just counts as the first time, don't you?" Robin asks playfully, pushing her up against the far corner of her vault, before picking her up, a huge grin on her face as he tosses her onto the soft mattress that lay waiting._

_They don't leave her vault until her cell phone refuses to stop ringing; Henry needs her and they had made it a rule that their children came first so, they have to (albeit reluctantly) part ways._

oOo

_Their happiness was short lived however, thanks to the Snow Queen and her horrible knack for deciding to cast a curse on everyone (with the exception of Emma and Elsa-of course) to bring out their worst selves. Once that was over, then came the inevitable, putting Marian's heart back into her chest. Of course she knew it was the right thing to do but, it didn't make it any less painful. Once Marian's heart was back in her chest, Regina found herself alone at Granny's diner, wanting to give the newly united family some space. What she wasn't expecting, was for Marian to search her out._

"_Please, I'd rather be alone" Regina said to whom she thought was Robin_

"_I thought we should talk" the female voice said, causing Regina to turn around in slight shock. She hadn't been expecting to see Marian standing there_

"_Thank you for saving my life, twice actually" Marian said_

"_Forget about it" Regina said, a fake smile plastered all over face_

"_I can't, because Robin can't. I see the way you two look at one another, and I understand. For me, it's only been a short time that I've been away but for him, years have passed; his heart moved on. He's in love with you Regina, and I think you're in love with him" Marian said_

"_Well it doesn't really matter; he's a man of honor and he made a vow to you and he's going to keep it"_

"_I don't want him to be with me out of obligation, I wanna to be chosen. If his heart leads him to me fine. But if it does what I suspect and leads to you, I will step out of the way." Marian said before leaving Regina alone to ponder just what the hell could make this woman so graciously, step out of the way and let she and Robin be happy._

_oOo_

_Her conversation with Robin that afternoon was even more shocking._

"_They look happy" Regina said as she sat on a bench at the park with Robin _

"_Having Marian back in his life, it means so much to Roland" Robin said, watching his son and wife with a distant smile_

"_I understand; at the end of the day our children come first" _

"_Regina-"_

"_She's his mother"_

"_I choose you" Robin said, as Regina let out a small laugh, which quickly turned in to silence and then shock_

"_But, but Roland...what will this look like to him?"_

"_It's gonna look like a messy complicated situation, which it is. But if I went back to my life with Marian I'd be living a lie. The best example I can set for my son is, to live truthfully, to follow my heart, to you" Robin said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the missing page from Henry's storybook, giving it to Regina as a sign of hope, that their love was meant to be, causing them both to laugh happily, until they heard Roland's frantic cries_

"_Papa! Papa help! Help Papa!"_

_The young boy's cries caused Robin and Regina to abandon their happiness and rush towards Roland, who was standing next to Marian, who was on the ground, suddenly a pale blue color, icicles forming around her lashes, a white streak forming in her hair._

"_I thought she was cured?!" Robin shouted, pressing a hand to his wife's cheek_

"_There must be some remnant of that spell still inside her. Even by now her heart should be infected" Regina said with a sigh of frustration_

"_So there's no hope?"_

"_There may be another way to save her. Now that the ice wall is down, she could, leave Storybrooke, she could cross the town line and enter a world without magic. Without magic, the threat to her would end"_

"_So let's get her to the town line!" Robin said as Regina grabbed his arm_

"_Robin, you need to know something: it's a one way trip. There's a curse on the town line and, once you leave that's it"_

"_So you're saying-"_

"_I'm saying that we can't just send Marian into an unknown world. Someone has to go with her; you and, Roland and once you do go, you can never come back"_

_oOo_

_Of course, sending her love and his adorably dimpled son across the town line with his should be dead wife was hard but, she knew it to be the right thing to do. She sat in her car and watched as Robin said goodbye to some of his Merry Men, her heart breaking into a million pieces. She turned when she heard someone open her car door, to her dismay it was Gold._

"_I hate goodbyes, don't you?" he said, causing the Queen's blood to boil_

"_If you've come here to gloat, I'm really not in the mood. What do you want?"_

"_Belle and I are taking a trip, I came to bid you farewell"_

"_Have you been under a rock all day? There's a curse on the town line. If you leave you can never come back" Regina explained_

"_Hence the goodbye; but before I go, could you pass something on to my grandson? Tell Henry I'll miss him and his uh, charming attempts at snooping around my shop" Gold said with a faint hint of a smile_

"_You knew"_

"_Oh I knew. Perhaps you could tell me why?"_

"_He was, looking for the impossible, my happy ending. Storybook has me written as a villain, and villains always lose so, he thought, you might have a clue as to who the author is so I could make him change that"_

"_Intriguing idea, but alas, I have no clue as to his identity"_

"_I know, villains don't get happy endings"_

"_It would appear in your case that that's true"_

"_You and, Belle seem...content. How were you able to get one?"_

"_Because I took it, and quite frankly, you should uh, stop moping and do the same thing. I mean if this, Marian died, all would be well would it not?" Gold asked as Regina shook her head, her eyes focused on Robin and his family_

"_That's no longer me"_

"_Being good, doesn't mean good things will happen"_

"_That sounds like the old, Rumpelstiltskin talking, I thought you changed?" Regina asked, turning to face her former mentor_

"_More like evolved; coming back from the dead and, being a slave to The Wicked Witch, tends to do that to you. But if you don't think villains can get happy endings, just watch me take one. There's no author of my fate no, storybook with my destiny. I've been a villain a thousand times over and yet, I'm about to get everything I desire. As unbelievable as it sounds, I want the same for you"He said to her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before exiting her car, leaving Regina alone to ponder his thoughts._

_Their goodbyes are sad and painful, with Robin openly crying, almost professing his love for her, though she doesn't let him. If he had well, there would be no way in hell she'd let him walk across that town line and leave her forever. She gives Marian a painful smile as she thanks her before walking over the town line, completely cured of the Snow Queen's spell. She holds Robin's hand until he disappears over the town line. When she sees the three of them walking away, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out the missing page of them from the storybook and rips in into pieces, letting it fall to the ground as she walks away, her heart miserable from the two most important lessons she should've learned long ago:_

_Love is weakness and, villains don't get happy endings._

* * *

><p><strong>Storybrooke: Present<strong>

Now, here she stands, at the town line on Christmas of all days, with the man she thought she'd never see again. Her eyes are filled to the brim with tears of happiness as she holds Robin's face in her hands, a smile never leaving her face.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe I'm here again" Robin says with a laugh as Regina laughs with him

"Neither can I...I didn't think-"

"I didn't either, but I'm here now, that's all that matters" Robin says as Regina nods

"You're here now, and I am never, ever letting you go again" she tells him, intertwining their fingers together

"Ditto milady, ditto" Robin says with a smile, giving her hand a small squeeze

"It's late, we should get Roland to bed" Regina says, nodding down at the small boy who has let out several yawns in the past five minutes

"You're right; Roland my boy, what do you say we spend the night at Regina's place hm?" Robin asks his son

"Will it be Christmas still? How will Santa know where to send our gifts?" Roland asks as Regina chuckles; she remembers when Henry had questions like this so she takes over, knowing that Robin is still trying to get the hang of this land's traditions

"Santa knows how to get to Storybrooke; it's a very special place Roland. Besides, I have the biggest house in Storybrooke, it isn't hard to find" Regina says with a smile as Roland eyes her skeptically for a moment before Robin leans down and whispers in his ear, reminding him that Regina has magic.

"Oh! Okay, let's go to your house then Regina!" Roland says, reaching down to take her hand into his own, surprising her.

"Well alright then, to my house it is" she says with a laugh as the four of them, Henry included, head home.

Something she thought she'd never have with all of her boys; speaking of boys, she's pretty much convinced that this baby is a boy (even though the prophesy said it would be a girl-it's not as if prophesies haven't been wrong before) as well. She seems to be surrounded by them, and that's okay she thinks to herself with a smile.

oOo

It doesn't take long to get Roland settled into the guest room across the hall and Henry discreetly makes his way into his room, turning his television up louder than usual as if he knows that Robin and Regina will want some...time alone.

The minute the door to her bedroom is closed, their hands are all over one another, touching exploring what they've been missing for weeks, months. It's Regina who pulls away first, her eyes roaming his body as though she's seeing it for the first time.

"What is it my love?" Robin asks, his breathing a bit heavier than normal

"These clothes, they have to come off" she mutters, pulling him closer to her, her hands moving underneath his shirt, tugging it up and over his head as Robin's hands moved to her hips to slide her pants down, though she stopped him

"No, we do this my way and...I wanna be the one to make love to you, Robin" she tells him as she leans in and softly kisses his lips, lightly pushing him back onto the bed before straddling his lap. He leans back, watching her in utter fascination as she slowly pulls her shirt over her head, reaching behind her to unhook her bra. Robin groans at the sight of her breasts, they're definitely bigger he muses and suddenly, he thanks the heavens for her pregnancy.

"Your breasts, are they tender?" his voice is thick with lust as he stares into her eyes

"Not really but-"

"Be careful?"

"Yeah" she breathes, her eyes fluttering closed at the feel of his calloused hands on her breasts, his fingers twisting her nipples as a groan rips through her throat. The feeling is sensational, being on top of Robin, grinding her hips against his, causing a light friction across her clit. The sensation makes her gracefully climb off of Robin, needing more as she discards her jeans and panties with ease before reaching for Robin's belt buckle, doing the same with his own jeans and boxers, groaning at the feel of having his length hard and ready for her as she strokes him.

"Scoot up on the bed" she commands as Robin watches her, his eyes full of lust as he does what he's told. Slowly, she climbs back on top of him, kissing along his chest, up to his neck and collarbone, nibbling in those spots that she'd remembered drove him while the first time they were together. (To be technical, this is their second time together; the first time was nothing more than him fucking her with his fingers and his tongue, and their first time being when their child was conceived). His hands move to find her hips, his length traveling along her thigh as she sighs contently.

Pretty soon, they both need more and she's taking his length in her hands again, her thumb rolling over the tip as her, swiping away some pre-come as her hand slowly moves along his shaft in a stroking manner for a few moments that leave Robin hissing her name in pleasure. Slowly, she guides him to her wet and waiting entrance before allowing her hips to slowly move downward as he fills her fully, to the point where she is fisting the sheets beneath her as her walls flutter against him. He's thick and full like she likes him and it's been a while, so its a bit of an assault on her insides-a sudden but pleasurable one she might add. It takes her a moment to adjust to him being inside her again, her breathing heavier than normal.

"You set the pace, and I'll follow" he tells her, his voice also thick and heavy from the strain of not pounding into her like he wants to. She simply swallows, nods in response as she closes her eyes, the feel of him squeezing her hips making her moan softly. She opens her eyes, staring into his crystal blue ones before moving upward, nothing remaining inside of her but the tip, before sinking back down onto him, letting out a shuddering breath, repeating the motion a few more times to help her adjust as Robin's hands grab her ass as he meets her thrusts. When she's sure her body's had enough time to adjust, she picks up the pace, her hips jutting downward, her clit receiving just the right amount of stimulation every time she grinds along his length. It's a delicious feeling, having Robin inside of her again, it's like coming home for the two of them.

She lets the pace build and build and...fuck does it feel good, good enough for breathy moans of his name to be released from her lips.

"How does it feel lovely?" he asks, reaching up to give her right breast a good squeeze, though he quickly apologizes when she yelps out in pain, leaning forward to give the offended breast a kiss, followed by some special attention to her nipple, which sends a jolt of pleasure at the exact moment she shifts, allowing him to hit this one spot in particular that makes her feel so good.

"Ohhh...God, right there; stay right there" she breathes

"Yeah, right there?"

"Uh huh" she nods, biting her lip in pleasure as she leans forward, capturing his lips with her own, her teeth raking along his bottom lip, tugging it between her teeth for a few moments before releasing it.

Robin growls in response, running his fingers through her hair, along the base of her neck, pulling her closer as he ruts his hips upwards into her own, making her cry out into his mouth. She's dully aware of the headboard lightly banging against the wall, but thankfully Henry's room is few doors down and the room Roland is sleeping in is across the hall. The headboard could bang as loud as it wants as long as Robin keeps this up, pounding into her and fucking her hard and good. She feels the pressure building, that warm feeling coasting its way into her belly, that blessed quake in her thighs. Her hands are on the move, constantly running up and down his chest, up to his face to cup his jaw as she kisses him, tells him how much she loves him, how good it feels.

She's semi loud and has a fleeting thought about whether or not Henry and Roland can hear them, hear her getting fucked by her boyfriend turned baby daddy who disappeared all but 3 months ago. She inwardly cringes, and if she weren't in such a haze by the way Robin's cock is moving in and out of her, she would've used her magic to soundproof the room long before they'd even gotten started. She's too far gone now and simply accepts the fact that she won't be able to look her son in the eyes for a few days, weeks, the rest of her life maybe. She doesn't last much longer and comes with a shuddering moan of his name and his fingers on her clit-that was the killer, his fingers rubbing lazy circles along the swollen and sensitive nub. Her orgasm is blissful, slams into her, hitting her like a tidal wave, as Robin continues thrusting into her hard and fast to the point where she gets worked up enough that she peaks on a second orgasm, just as his hits, causing him to groan into her chest as his hands grip her sides fiercely.

oOo

They're both breathless, and sleepy, but also greatly satisfied, not just because of the sex (which was downright spectacular), but by being in one another's arms after what felt like an eternity of being apart. Robin's hands are running along the small of her back as their chests rise and fall in sync.

"You don't think..." Robin begins

"Don't think what?" Regina mutters sleepily

"Why don't we, lie another way" Robin says, pulling her further into his arms before rolling them so that she's still pressed against him, on her side

"Why'd you move us? I was comfy!" Regina whines

"I was worried that...nothing"

"Robin, what is it?" Regina asks softly as he sighs

"I was scared that, lying like that on your chest might've...hurt the baby" he says quietly as Regina gives him a small smile, biting her lip to keep from laughing

"Robin, I'm sure the baby's fine" she tells him, running her fingers along his chest, tracing patterns over his tattoo

"You know, we lived near this place where women would go and see doctors and, did you know that there's a fancy machine that allows you to see your baby?" Robin asks completely astounded as Regina chuckled

"Yes Robin, that's called an ultrasound" she said as she begin to explain everything as best she could

"Fascinating...when did you find out?" he asks

"Well surprisingly, Rumpelstiltskin was the one who told me" she tells him

"Rumpelstiltskin told you?"

"Not exactly; he sensed that my magic was stronger than usual and well, he put two and two together"

"Are you scared, of our baby, of what the prophesy foretells?"

"That she'll be highly sought after? Yes, the thought does...it does scare me a bit but, there's nothing scarier than messing with a woman's children. Just ask Peter Pan" she says with a laugh as Robin's hands run through her hair

"Marian, before she, before she died...she made me promise her something" he says quietly

"What?"

"She made me, promise, to find a way back to you. She said she knew I loved you, and that you loved me"

"She was right, I do love you, very much" Regina whispers

"She told me to promise, that when I found my way back to you that, I'd do right by you and be a good and honorable man"

"I don't doubt that you'll be all of those things"

"She also...she, she wanted me to give you something a, a letter that she wrote to you" Robin says as shock registers over Regina's face

"What-"

"I never read it; she said that it was for your eyes and your eyes alone. Something about a woman to woman conversation" Robin says quietly as she takes his hands into her own, her thumb gently rubbing across the top of his hand

"Robin, I know that this, that losing Marian was-"

"It was hard, but I think we both knew the inevitable would happen sooner or later"

"But-"

"While the world outside of Storybrooke may not believe in magic, it does exist" Robin says, taking a deep breath

"There are these people, gypsies are what they're called...anywho, Marian had taken a fascination to them and, she had one she would visit quite regularly, Esmeralda she called herself. It turns out, she was from our world...not exactly but, she did know of our world. She had a friend, an older woman who could see into the future, Gilda she was called. Gilda saw this, you and I reuniting" Robin tells her as Regina looks on curiously

"But how?"

"Pixie Dust doesn't lie" Robin chuckles as Regina chuckles also

"She also told us that while you sending us into the outside world helped, it wouldn't be enough to save Marian"

"Because you can't cheat fate, no matter what world you're in"

"Exactly; she explained it to Marian, about how she had been fated to die some time ago...the next thing I knew Marian had written you a letter and told me that I had to find a way back to Storybrooke, to you"

"Do you think she-"

"Knew about the prophesy? It's possible, she and Gilda and Esmeralda spent lots of time together. I met Esmeralda once, but after that, Marian said I wasn't allowed to go with her when she visited again"

"Can I ask-"

"What happened to her?"

"Yeah" Regina says as Robin takes a deep breath, giving her hand a gentle squeeze

"She got sick again, this time, worse than anything I'd ever seen before; something called, cancer" Robin says as Regina gasps softly

"You know what it is?" he asks and she nods

"It's, it's worse than, any other disease I've ever heard of"

"She started getting these, headaches and, she lost weight and, forgetting things...she had these, dizzy spells. We went to the doctor and, he said that there was a, tumor in her brain and, it was cancerous; there was nothing they could do. Marian demanded that I take Roland and find a way back to Storybrooke, immediately. She said she didn't want me to be around when it happened, she didn't want me to try and save her anymore, like I'd been doing for a while"

"Robin what-"

"Almost immediately after we left, she kept getting into these...accidents and, Regina I swear if I hadn't been around to help her...she'd have died sooner"

"Robin-"

"I know; it's why she sent me away this last time, she knew I'd try and save her. Esmeralda and Gilda were with her, they took care of her. She'd said her goodbyes to Roland and me before sending us off"

"Exactly how did you get back?"

"Gilda; she told me to go back to where I'd crossed the town line and, when the time came, I'd be able to get back. I didn't listen to her at first; I stayed in Belfast, that's the town we'd settling into after leaving Storybrooke. I kept our house, kept Roland in school, kept my job. Marian found out and was upset but, she knew I wasn't leaving her alone, not like that, not in that condition. So she agreed that I should, stay away from her; she didn't want me to see her 'wasting away' as she put it"

"How long did you stay?"

"Just until she passed a couple of days ago"

"Oh, Robin, I'm so-"

"No, before she stopped talking, she told me it was time to go. She did let me say goodbye. I held her hand as she went..." he says, taking in a shaky breath as Regina kisses him softly. The guilt of sleeping with a recently widowed man hits her full on

"Robin, we shouldn't have-"

"No, I don't regret it Regina, and neither should you. While my heart is heavy because I've lost Marian again, I'm exactly where I need to be; right here, with the woman that I love and the child we've created. A child which, I am very eager to meet" Robin says, resting his hand along her abdomen, his eyes marveling in wonder as his fingers run along a small bump that she's failed to notice

oOo

"Hello in there little one" Robin says as Regina laughs softly, running her fingers through his hair as he kisses her stomach

"Now I know you can't hear me yet but, I'm your daddy, and I love you very much my little princess"

"You really think it'll be a girl?"

"Well I'm most certain of it; I predicted that Roland would be a boy and, we've got fate on our side with this one. Are you not happy that we're having a girl?" Robin asks

"No, no, I am but...having a child of my own, a daughter at that it..."

"What? Regina, you can tell me anything, you know this love" Robin says, his hand reaching up to caress her face as she lets out a shaky breath

"Back in The Enchanted Forest I...I wasn't able to get, pregnant. I mean I was but, those pregnancies always ended in...miscarriages, very painful miscarriages I might add. While I didn't love the King, I thought that, that those, babies, would be a bright spot in my terrible marriage. I'd vowed to love those children and let them be free to do whatever they wanted but...my anger, my hatred towards Snow was...my womb was too, dark to carry children" Regina explains, wiping a few stray tears with the back of her hand as Robin gently rubs her back as she continues

"So one day I, cast a curse, an infertility curse on myself. Since I was too full of hatred and anger to carry a child, I vowed I would never carry one, until my revenge had succeeded. This was long after Tink's whole 'pixie dust doesn't lie thing'; I never took that seriously"

"And then several decades later, you're having a baby of your own" Robin says with a chuckle as Regina kisses him softly

"Yeah, I never, I didn't think it could happen; never imagined it happening but, I did. I can only hope that I'm a far better mother than my own mother was"

"Regina, you will be an incredible mother. I've seen the way you were with-"

"Please, don't say Henry; we've only recently gotten as close as we are now"

"So you weren't close before?"

"We were, until Henry started asking questions about his birth mother, Emma" Regina says

She goes on to explain that Henry had been born in this world, in the world without magic and of how Gold had procured him for her. She tells him of how things had been wonderful, of how much Henry loved her...until he learned the truth about her from the Storybrooke. She talks about how much Henry'd hurt her when he chose Emma over him, of how she'd tried to get rid of Emma. She tells him about how Henry had accidentally eaten the poison apple turnover she'd meant for Emma. She goes on to tell him of how she's been fighting for her redemption for the last 3 and a half years. She tells him of her mother, and the abuse she suffered at her hands, of how she's scared that she will be just like her. She tells him of how she almost was her with the way she treated Henry a few years ago. She tells him of how Daniel was lost to her, the real reason. She tells him everything until she is a sobbing mess in his arms as he shushes her, pulls her closer to him, their chests pressed tightly against each other as he runs his hands soothingly through her hair(which is now much longer-not Enchanted Forest long but, long enough), whispering words of reassurance to her.

Once her tears have subsided, Robin pulls back, taking her face into his hands and kisses her, gently, with so much passion and love that she swears she'll burst from it. He rolls her under him, easily slips inside of her and makes love to her again. With each thrust he promises to never leave her, to never hurt her, that she is good and kind and wonderful. He reassures her that she is and never will be her mother. He tells her that she is a great mother, to Henry and will be an incredible mother to Roland and their baby. He loves her until she comes, begging him to stop, for the pressure is too much. He loves her until he is sure that she can feel it deep within her soul. They fall asleep in one another's arms, and don't wake again until Roland cries out from a nightmare and forgets where he is.

oOo

"No, you stay, you need all the rest you can get" Robin mumbles to her as she moves to get out of bed, pulling her robe around herself.

She doesn't listen and follows Robin into the guest bedroom where Roland is sitting up in bed, shaking and terrified (and has accidentally wet himself). When Robin can't seem to get him to calm down, Regina takes over and surprisingly, Roland easily cuddles into her arms as she soothes him

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?" she asks, her voice is gentle, a touch she hasn't had to use in quite sometime but figures that she should get used to with a little boy and a baby on the way

"I miss my mama" he mumbles into her robe

"It's okay Robin, I've got this" she says as Robin reaches to take Roland from her

"Ya know Roland, I lost my mama, and my daddy too" she tells him as he looks up at her as he sniffles

"You did?"

"Mmhm, I lost my daddy a long, long time ago and, I lost my mama a few years ago"

"Do you miss them Regina?" his voice squeaks with such sadness that Regina has to blink back a few tears of her own

"Yeah, but I miss my daddy more"

"You do?"

"Yeah, he reminded me so much of your papa. He was strong and brave, and whenever I'd get sad, he was always right there to protect me" She tells Roland

"What about your mama?"

"Well Roland, my mama she was...she didn't know how to love very well when I was little but, when she died, she told me...she told me just how much she really cared. Sometimes, mommies and daddies do things that children don't like or understand but, they mean well they just...it doesn't always look that way. Does that make sense?"

"Mmmm, one time, mama tried to make me eat vegetables but I didn't like em. I got mad with mama but she said the veggies would help me grow up big and strong like papa."

"That's exactly what I mean"

"What did your mama do Regina?" Roland asks; thankfully, his crying has stopped and he's settled for playing with the ends of her hair; like father like son she thinks to herself.

"Well she, she wanted me to be queen when I grew up but, I didn't want to be queen" she tells Roland

"You didn't? But why?"

"I wanted to ride horses all day; I really, really liked horses. Mother tried to tell me that being queen was so much better. She did, a lot of things to make sure I became queen that I didn't like but, in the end, when I stopped being so mad, being queen wasn't such a bad thing. It got me my son and I met some really great people along the way"

"Are you glad your mama made you be Queen Regina?" Roland asks, letting out a little yawn

"In a way, yes; I'm, I'm glad I became queen" she tells him

They sit a while longer with Regina running her hands through his curls, humming softly to him as he drifts off to sleep. Though it doesn't work well when she tries to put him back into bed (Robin had of course changed the sheets, and him)

"I'm still scared; can I sleep with you and daddy?" Roland sleepily mumbles into her shirt as she nods, resting her head against his

"Sure Roland, we've still got a while before it's time to wake up so...why not?" she tells him as they head back into her room.

oOo

Once Roland is settled and sleeping peacefully between she and Robin, he takes the hand that isn't running through Roland's curls into his

"You were amazing with him" he tells her

"I've had practice with this sort of thing" she says with a smile, looking down at Roland as Robin gets up from bed, rummaging through his things, retrieving an envelope

"I think now's a perfect time for you to read this" Robin tells her, handing her the letter addressed to her that she's sure is written in Marian's handwriting

"Robin..."

"You really need to read it; Marian, she said, I'd know the exact moment to give it to you" he tells her as she sits up a bit, turning on the lamp on her side of the bed to read the letter.

_Regina,_

_If you're reading this then, I'm already dead and, Robin and Roland have found a way back to Storybrooke, back to you. When I first came to this, strange, strange land, I only saw you as The Evil Queen, the woman who had taken my life (or would have, had Emma and Hook not saved me). I still think back to when I pleaded for my life, and told you that maybe if you had love and a family that, you wouldn't have done all of the things you did. It turns out, I was right (I'm sure that not many people have been right about things when concerning you, have they?). After we left Storybrooke, I made Robin tell me, about you two. _

_He told me of Tinkerbell I believe he said her name was (my memory comes and goes sometimes these days) and her prophesy. At first, I thought it to be preposterous, a person like The Evil Queen having love; and then I thought back to what I'd told you. It hurt, it really hurt, knowing that Robin had found love again. It hurt even more knowing that it was with you-the woman who would've been responsible for killing me had I not escaped to this realm. I also got the chance to talk to Snow White, who explained as best she could who you were before becoming The Evil Queen. She told me of the love you'd lost; I am sorry, Regina. _

_I asked Little John and Tuck to tell me of you and Robin's relationship and, it's funny; it reminded me so much of ours. You see, I was like Robin, and he was like you-quick witted, smug and arrogant, blinded by past hurts. I helped him see the good in himself, and from what I've heard, he helped you see the good in yourself. I'm sure that by now, you've given up hope in finding a happily ever after but, don't lose hope. There are a lot of people who want nothing more than to see you find your happy ending, your son especially. Yes, I did some investigating of my own as to who you were in this land and, the responses I got were, shocking. I was even more shocked when I found out that you were a mother, and how you'd sacrificed yourself to save him time and time again. I don't know if I could've given up Roland the way you gave up Henry. To know that my son would have no memory of me...it takes a strong woman to do that. _

_Which brings me to the point of this letter; when I die and Robin finds his way back to you...I want you, to take care of my Roland for me. I know it's quite big of me to ask you to do such a thing but, if Roland had to be raised by anyone, I would want someone who would give up their life, just to save his; someone like you. Be good to Robin, he may be a strong and a fearless leader to his men but, losing me, it changed it. I saw it, I see it everyday. I see how walking away from you hurt him, and for that I am so sorry. I told you before we left, that if Robin's heart did what I suspected and lead to you, I would step out of the way. It looks like fate is holding me to my word. _

_I know Robin will but, I ask you, woman to woman, mother to mother, make sure my son never forgets me. I know that he's going to look to you as a mother figure but, I would like to not fully be replaced in both of my men's hearts you. I know that deep down, you are a good woman, and will do as I've asked. I saw that goodness when you saved my life, twice and when you gave up your happy ending with Robin so that I could live. I will never be able to repay you for that. I will be happy, I can die peacefully, knowing that Robin's heart has found its way back to the woman who owns it, and that my little boy will grow up having you as his incredible mother._

_Marian_

By the time Regina finishes reading the letter, Robin has moved to her side of the bed, holding her in his arms as she cries, silently thanking Marian for doing this. She silently makes a promise to the dead woman that she will love Robin with her entire being, and that she will be the best mother she can be to Roland and she promises to honor Marian's memory and never let Roland forget her. She falls back into a peaceful slumber, Roland securely tucked between she and Robin and her heart, filled with love.

_Chapter 3 to follow..._

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! 14 pages! That's a lot! I'm skeptical of how I wrapped things up with Marian but, I sort of followed what the show gave me, with her being willing to walk away from Robin if he chose Regina. It changed my perspective of her-seeing as a lot of us write her as a villain when she shouldn't be portrayed as such. In certain cases, it works but she's really an innocent bystander. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next up-The MillsLocksley Christmas and that baby will be here soon!**

**Xx**


	3. Christmas Day

**Sorry for the long wait in between chapters! I hope you all have had a wonderful Christmas, and I pray that the New Year finds you in good heath, prosperity, happiness, and lots and lots of love. **

**Enjoy Y'all!**

**Xx**

* * *

><p>Henry is the first to wake, slowly climbing out of bed and staring out of his bedroom window. Storybrooke is like a winter wonderland, though it's much different than a few months ago when Elsa and Ingrid the Snow Queen (and his almost adoptive grandmother) had decided to freeze the town. This time is different; the snow that covers the ground is different, it's done completely by mother nature. He smiles as he watches the snow fall; his life is perfect, normal for once. Well, as normal as can be for a boy who comes from a world where magic exists and every storybook and Disney character is real. He moves to his closet and finds his storybook, grabbing it and climbing back into bed underneath the covers.<p>

He flips it open to his mother's story and reads it, actually reads it this time. Since their quest to find the author began, the story book has gotten significantly bigger. Henry constantly finds himself reading his mother's story, really taking it in and realizing what happened to her. And while Henry has never been one to excuse his mother's behavior, he does understand her reasoning behind it (even if at times it was and is a little bit crazy). He understands that her life wasn't exactly fated like everyone else's. In her case, the cards were significantly stacked in order for her mother and Rumpelstiltskin to get what they wanted. He smiles when he finishes her story, knowing that it can and will (finally) have a happily ever after. He looks up when he hears the soft knock on the door, smiling when the very person in question enters the room.

"Morning, Merry Christmas" Regina says softly, taking a seat on the bed

"Morning, Merry Christmas mom" Henry says, climbing towards her to give her a hug; the two sit in silence in an embrace that speaks volumes before breaking apart

"So..." Henry says with a grin as Regina frowns

"What?"

"You know what" Henry chuckles

"No, I don't"

"Last night" Henry says more pointedly as Regina's eyes widen in fear that her son heard her having sex with Robin Hood

"What, what about it?" She asks nervously

"I was right...I was right about Robin Hood coming back" Henry laughs as Regina inwardly breathes a sigh of relief

"You were...thank you, Henry, for having such faith in me" she says, reaching out to grab his hand, giving it a squeeze

"You're my mom, I'm always gonna believe in you...and about before, when Emma first came to town-"

"Hey, I wasn't exactly the best-"

"Yes you were; you were there for me and, I know you gave me and Emma the good memories of you and I when I was little. You didn't have to do that mom" Henry said seriously

"I did it because I love you"

"I know, and I love you too...you're one of the good guys now and, you deserve your happy ending" Henry said with a smile as Regina nodded, taking in her son's words

"And I want you to know, that no matter what happens Henry, you will _always_ be apart of my happy ending" she tells him

"I know but, that doesn't mean that other people can't be apart of it, like Robin, and Roland and my little sister"Henry says as Regina laughs, placing a hand on her stomach, feeling the roundness of her stomach, her evidence of what happened in her vault that night, starting to show

"I didn't notice it before...I can't believe it, I'm gonna be mom again" She laughs

"This baby's gonna be super cool...I mean, it's mom is a Queen and it's dad is like, only the best hero there is" Henry says

"Don't let your grandfather hear you say that" Regina says with a smirk

"So, what are you gonna tell everyone when they get here and see Robin and Roland?" Henry asks

"Oh! I..I hadn't really thought about what I'd tell people" Regina says with a laugh

"I heard Roland crying last night..." Henry says changing the subject

"He had a bad dream, he misses his mother" Regina says quietly

"Yeah, I know; I heard what you told him last night...you're gonna be a great mom to him, when the time comes. I already know you're gonna be a great mom to the baby, you're a great mom to me" Henry says with a smile as Regina wraps her arms around him once more

"And you, are an amazing kid do you know that? I don't know what I would do without you, my little prince" Regina says, resting her forehead against Henry's

"I know, I know...hey, where are Robin and Roland? Are they still sleeping?" Henry asks, though he gets his answer when his bedroom door opens, revealing Robin and Roland, who still looks quite sleepy as he clings to Robin's neck, his tiny legs wrapped around his father's waist

oOo

"Well, look who's finally woken up" Regina says with a grin as Robin gives her a smile as Henry allows him access into his bedroom, taking a tentative seat on the edge near Regina, just as Roland crawls into her arms

"Good Morning Roland, Merry Christmas, did you sleep well?" she asks, running her hands lovingly through his hair

"Papa snores, and you were gone" Roland mumbles into her robe as she chuckles

"I'm sorry but, I wanted to say hi to Henry" she tells him as Roland looks over at the older boy

"Hey Roland, Merry Christmas" Henry says, reaching out to ruffle his hair as Roland smiles

"Regina?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry..."

"Well, why don't we go downstairs and you, can help me make breakfast, how's that sound?"

"And then presents?" Roland says hopefully as Regina nods

"Then we'll open presents" she says as Robin shoots her a look

"I hope Santa brought me good presents" Roland says as Regina stands, shifting him in her arms

"I'm sure Santa got you some great gifts...what did you ask for?" She asks him as they leave Henry's room, leaving Henry and Robin alone

oOo

"So..." Robin begins, pretty sure that Henry wishes to have some sort of conversation with him

"So, you and my mom..." Henry says

"Henry, I love your mother, and plan on-"

"I know, it's okay; I can tell how happy she is when she's around you" Henry tells him as Robin nods

"Henry I want you to know that with Marian-"

"Hey, Robin I get it; you wanted to do the right thing. It's what makes you a hero. Good guys always do what's right, even if it doesn't seem that way" Henry tells him as Robin smiles

"Your mother really did turn you into a fine young man"

"Yeah, she did" Henry nods

"She talked about you a lot, while we were in The Enchanted Forest. It's what drew me to her; she saved Roland you know"

"Yeah, she told me that story once...she also told me about Tinkerbell's prophesy about you two" Henry says, nodding towards Robin's lion tattoo

"She really and truly is my soulmate, and when she's ready, I plan on making her my wife"

"I think that'd be awesome Robin!"

"And Henry, I know how much you mean to your mother and, I'd like it if you and I were able to get along, for her sake. I don't and won't try and replace your real dad but-"

"I know; I think it'd be cool to have a stepdad...you could teach me how to shoot a bow and arrow" the young boy says with a grin as Robin laughs

"You could've asked your-"

"It's not every day that I have the privilege to say Robin Hood taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow"

"True, true...I can only hope that I live up to your expectations Henry" Robin says as the young boy nods

"As long as you make my mom happy, and teach me all about becoming a Merry Man, I'm good" Henry says, making Robin laugh

oOo

"What's so funny?" Regina asks, peeking her way into Henry's bedroom, staring curiously at the two

"Nothing, Robin promised he'd teach me how to shoot a bow and arrow" Henry says proudly

"Oh, is that so? Snow will be disappointed to hear that" Regina says, raising an eyebrow in amusement

"She'll understand; Robin's a legend when it comes to bows and arrows, grandma gets it" Henry says as Robin gives Regina a smirk

"Breakfast will be ready soon, but Roland's rather impatient about-"

"Presents daddy! Santa left my presents at Regina's house!" The young boy squeals happily running towards the bed, tugging his father by the arms in excitement

"Alright, alright little man; let's go see what Santa Clause has left for you" Robin said, giving Regina a knowing smile as she shakes her head

"I didn't do anything, the gifts they just, showed up" she said quietly as Robin's eyes widened in surprise

"You mean-"

"This wasn't my doing Robin; I was a bit too...occupied last night" she said with a smirk, biting at her lower lip as she thought about her night with Robin

"Ah, this is very much true" he said with a grin as he took her hand in his, and headed downstairs.

oOo

Henry smiles as he opens the door for his other mother later that morning after presents have been exchanged and breakfast has been eaten.

"Hey kid, you and Regina have a good Christmas?" Emma asked, ruffling her son's hair as Killian walked in after her, his arms full of gifts as Snow, Charming and baby Neal trailed in behind him.

"We've had an amazing Christmas mom! My mom got the best present last night!" Henry said as he lead everyone to the living room where his mother sat with Roland on her lap, laughing as Robin tried desperately to fix Roland's bicycle.

"Henry, how did you-"

"It wasn't me; it was Mr. Gold and Tinkerbell, they did it" Henry said to Emma as she and the others stood there in shock at the sight of seeing Regina so happy with Robin and Roland

"Henry how-"

"I think mom should explain that to you guys" Henry said as Regina's head snapped up, her eyes widening in shock at the sight of the others who had slowly become her family standing in the doorway of her living room.

"Well, isn't this a Christmas miracle" Snow said, beaming with happiness as Robin gave her a smile

"Snow, it's good to see you" Robin said

"And it is so good to see you Robin" the princess said, making her way towards her step mother who was giving her a look

"Snow, if you're about to hug me..." Regina began, only to frown at the sight of Snow holding out her hand

"What-"

"You've owed me a quarter for a very long time Regina Mills and I do believe I'm owed that quarter, right now" Snow said as Regina laughed, shaking her head

"Well I think I owe you much more than a quarter" Regina said as Snow frowned, though her frown turned into a huge grin, accompanied by a squeal as Regina stood, revealing a small, barely noticeable bump

"Regina..." Snow began, her eyes welling up with tears

"Save the tears Snow, I'm pretty sure my hormones will have me doing that for quite some time" Regina said, just as the realization hit Emma

"You're pregnant!? Already!? Wow, he must-"

"No Miss Swan, I was already, expecting when Robin left" Regina said quietly, her eyes drifting down to Roland, who was still quite clueless as to what was going on

"Well, this certainly is a surprise" Charming said, sending a warm smile Regina's way

"It certainly is" Regina said with a smile as Robin moved towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist

"And someday, we'll have to tell you all about how this wonderful moment happened but, I'd much rather spend time with the woman I love and our boys" Robin said Regina smiled up at him.

Yes, she thought to herself, this was what a true happy ending feels like.

* * *

><p><strong>I may end it here you guys! It seems like a sweet place to end it. Lemme know if you guys wanna see more!<strong>

**Xx**


	4. New Year's Eve

**So, it has been unanimously decided that I continue this story. Thank you all for the love and support. My good friend Ilaria insisted that I take things slow with this story as far as the pregnancy goes. I had every intention of doing a flash-forward of Regina being really pregnant but, I think I'll slow it down-just a little bit because Ilaria, and a lot of you, asked me to. So I know that it's set around Christmas time or whatever and Robin's been gone for about, eh 3 months or so but, I'm changing things just a tiny bit. Regina is about 3 months, which would put her time of conception around August/September. We're just gonna say for the sake of writing purposes that there was no hiatus and that what we saw in the first half of season 4 happened during the hiatus, meaning the vault scene happened then as well. Does that make sense? Yeah? No? Maybe? Aw heck, times and dates aren't that important so just know that Regina's knocked up and she's around 3 months and Robin is the daddy xD**

**Enjoy!**

**Xx**

* * *

><p>New Years Eve<p>

The bubbles in the tub nearly reach her chin as she sits with her back against his chest, his fingers trailing along her stomach and her hipbones.

"Do you really think it was wise to send Roland to Snow's with Henry on New Years?" Robin asks, the baritone of his voice vibrating against her back as she hums contently.

"Roland wanted to go and, Snow felt like we could use some real alone time. I don't mind...do you?" she asks, taking one of his hands and bringing it to her lips, kissing it.

"I don't mind..."

"But?"

"But, I would've been okay with just the two of us and the boys tonight; isn't that what New Years is about here in this land? Why do they even celebrate New Years? They celebrate every holiday here. Did you know that they have a holiday called Easter and that some people believe that a Rabbit gives children eggs, or that a man died on a cross and got up from the dead 3 days later? Strange customs this land has" Robin says, causing a peal of laughter to rise from Regina's throat

"It's a good thing we aren't from here isn't it?"

"Do you miss it, our home?" he asks, his fingers taking one of her breasts in his hands, massaging it as she arches into his touch

"Honestly? No; as weird as certain things are here, like holidays like Easter, I feel the most, alive and complete here"

"Even if you aren't the queen?" Robin teases

"Hey, I'm still the queen; being Mayor is almost like being queen"

"But I thought Snow was the mayor since the second curse was all hers"

"She hated it and she didn't know what she was doing so, she gave me my job back"

"And has it been stressful, because I can feel the tension in your shoulders love" by this time his fingers have left her breast and are now kneading into her shoulders, causing a delicious ache there, causing her to hum contentedly.

"It wasn't necessarily becoming mayor again that brought on the tension"

"Oh? Then what was it?"

"When we had to defeat Rumple, Ursula, Maleficent and Cruella De Ville"

"When did those 3 get here?"

"When Rumple brought them here"

"How did Rumple-"

"That's right, you don't know; Rumpelstiltskin killed my sister. He gave Belle a fake dagger, kept the real one killed Zelena and was responsible for the portal opening; the one that sent Emma and Hook back to-"

"I know; what happened after that, after I left?"

"Well it turns out that Rumple tried making a deal with the snow queen. Immunity for himself, Belle and Henry from her shattered sight curse in exchange for the lovely little curse on the town line which would have trapped herself, Elsa and Emma in Storybrooke after the curse caused us all to destroy one another"

"Wait, what was he going to do?"

"Well he'd found a hat; the sorcerer's hat; that hat contained the ability to cleave Rumple frm the dagger. All he had to do, was collect enough power and, crush the heart of someone who knew him before he became the dark one to do it"

"And who would that be?"

"Hook"

"Ah"

"Yes; so, Rumple planned on cleaving himself from the dagger, taking Henry and Belle out of Storybrooke to New York, leaving the rest of us here to die"

"Well the Snow Queen thwarted those plans when she reversed the curse"

"She did; Belle found out about everything and, she sent Rumple over the town line" This part Regina says with much satisfaction and a grin which Robin instantly notices

"You sound proud of that"

"That's because I am; he temped me that day, when Belle sent him over the line"

"Oh?"

"Yeah; when you were...leaving, he came to me, told me I could have happiness if I just stopped throwing myself a pity party and took it"

"Took it?"

"By killing Marian"

"You could have" Robin points out as Regina freezes for a moment before taking a deep breath

"That's no longer me; I'm not that person anymore. I had, have, far too much to lose this time" she says, her eyes as voice thick and clouded with emotion as Robin gives her hands a squeeze.

"So I assume that Gold found those 3 while he was gone?"

"He did and, they came back here with one soul purpose; find the author of Henry's book"

"And did you all find him?"

"No; I stopped looking for him"

"Why'd you stop?" Robin asks, his voice filled with nothing but concern and curiosity; he vaguely remembers Regina telling him about her quest to find the author the morning after their little one was conceived.

"I stopped trying to find him, because you came back to me. I realized, I didn't need to find some, person or thing who'd written me as a villain. I've done enough to redeem myself plus, the prophesies, both of them are what determine my happy ending" she tells him

"So you're done searching for him then?"

"I think at some point, he or she or it will surface; until then, I'm going to enjoy my life for what it is. I'm happy, I'm in love with my soulmate, we have two no, three beautiful children, one of which we created on our own..."

"I have to say milady, that night was by far the best-"

"Sleep, you've ever had?" Regina laughs, remembering Robin's words to her that following morning

"It was the best sleep I've ever had but, the night before that, made that sleep all the more worth it" Robin said, turning her in his arms to kiss her passionately as her arms came to move around his neck, her fingers threading through her hair.

"You know, they have books on this, pregnancy" she tells him as his hands move to the small of her back, trailing up so that his fingers are resting just beneath her rib cage, his thumbs, trailing back and forth underneath her breasts

"Oh?"

"Mmhm; and did you know that during the second trimester that a woman's body pumps three times are more blood than normal?"

"No, I didn't"

"Yep, and do you know what that means?" she asks, leaning forward to press a kiss to his neck, causing him to groan

"No, tell me" his voice is tight and she can feel his erection pressed against her thigh as one of her hands trail down his chest and into the water, a devilish smirk on her face

"We're much more horny and want sex a whole lot more..."

"Oh?"

"Mmhm and Robin?"

"What?"

"Guess who just entered her second trimester?"

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Muaha! I'm evil I know; I'll leave your minds to ponder all of the hot dirty smut that happens in that tub...and maybe other places since Henry and Roland are with Snow and Charming for New Years ;)<strong>


	5. Valentine's Day

**I'm sad; so I'm pretty sure we ALL knew about the blind pregnancy thingy that posted. Sadly, ALL ABC shows have been eliminated, meaning that there's NO OutlawQueen baby this season. Wah! Let us all cry together...it made sense to me (and I'm sure to most of you)! If you weren't gonna have her get pregnant, why do a six week flash-forward scene!? AND, why the heck would you even make such a big deal out of them sleeping together!? Ugh! E and A can be a real piece of work sometimes! Anywho, while our dream may not be happening in cannon, doesn't mean that it can't happen in the fanfiction world! So to somewhat help us get over there being no OutlawQueen baby in cannon-YET, I'm posting another chapter of this beautiful story. Again, you all asked for it, I'm giving it to you. I'm taking things pretty slow as per your requests. I know I left you guys with a huge teaser in chapter 4 but I promise you, I won't disappoint in chapter 5- I SWEAR! I think we all needed some OutlawQueen goodness as a pick me up!**

**Enjoy my babies!**

**Xx**

* * *

><p>February: Valentine's Day<p>

"So tell me the purpose of this holiday again? Because it seems rather silly" Robin asked Hook who sighed, explaining it to his friend for the umpteenth time that day.

"I told you mate, it's a day of love! You go out, find something special for Regina; buy her flowers, expensive candy, give her a good snogging later on tonight" Hook said

"Trust me mate, that happens quite often" Robin said as Hook scrunched up his nose in a frown

"I don't want to know about what happens between you and Regina, especially when Emma's not giving it up"

"Still?"

"Aye; she says she's 'waiting for the right moment'" Hook said, using air quotations to give Robin the savior's exact words

"I'm sorry mate" Robin said, giving the pirate a sympathetic pat on the back

"What are you sorry for? You get to go home to Regina and have all the sex in the world you want" Hook said as Robin sighed for his friend as his mind began, thinking about his rather, spectacular wake up call just a few hours ago...

oOo

_He woke up to a set of small but warm hands wrapped around his torso. He smiled, knowing that those arms could only belong to one person. _

"_Good Morning love" he muttered sleepily as she leaned forward to plant a kiss to his neck_

_"Happy Valentine's Day Robin" Regina said as he turned in her arms to face him, grunting in contentment_

"_Yes, I've heard a thing or two about this, Valentine's Day. I heard that people can get very lucky on days like today" Robin said as Regina wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling softly_

"_Mmmm, yes they can; and right now, you're about to get very, __**very**__ lucky" Regina said, rolling over so that she was on top of him as his hands came to rest on her hips_

"_I had a dream about you last night" she told him as she gently began to roll her hips against his_

"_Did you?" he asks, running his hands up her stomach, resting on her now potrouding bump just berfore making their way up to her breasts_

"_Yep"_

"_And, what did you dream about lovely?"_

"_Our night in the vault" she said innocently, moving her hands underneath his shirt as he chuckled, playing along with her _

"_And pray tell what happened during our night in your vault?" he asked, moving his hands down her sides and along her thighs, lightly squeezing her ass as she grinned_

"_Well, you came into my vault and gave me a rather confusing speech, and then you kissed me senseless" she said, still rolling her hips against his as she stared into his eyes_

"_Oh? And did you enjoy it love?" he asked, reaching up to cup one of her breasts in his hands as her head fell backwards_

"_I loved it" she muttered, her eyes fluttering closed as he sat up, capturing her lips with his own as she sighed contently, running her fingers through his hair, giving it a light tug_

"_I thought I could do this, play along but, I need you...right now" she muttered, moving her hands underneath his shirt, quickly pulling it over his head as he rolled them over, peppering kissing along her jaw_

"_God I love you being pregnant; these hormones are the best" he muttered as she let out a breathy chuckle_

"_You love them now but, wait until the craziness starts" she said, sucking in a harsh breath as Robin's hands moved underneath the flimsy night gown she'd worn to bed the night before. Robin watched as her head lolled back and forth against the pillows, her face scrunched up in pleasure._

"_Robin, inside me now, please" she panted, running her hands along his well toned torso as he nodded, pulling away for a brief moment to rid himself of his pants before tugging her panties down her legs, tossing them over the side of the bed _

"_Are the boys awake?" he asked, moving in between her legs_

"_It's five thirty in the morning Robin, we've got plenty of time" she muttered, pulling him so that he was flush against her, his length fitting snugly against her thigh._

"_Hm, five thirty, that's more than enough time" Robin muttered, rolling Regina over onto her front, his hands trailing along her sides as she bit her lip in anticipation for what was about to come. _

"_Robin" Regina moaned as he shifted onto his knees, pulling her backside towards him as his hands gently cupped her breasts before shifting lower to tease at her opening as she whined softly, pressing her hips into his._

"_Robin!"_

"_Patience love" he muttered into her ear_

"_Robin, I don't have time for you to...ohhhh, God!"_

"_Shh; you'll wake the boys, and that won't be fun" Robin muttered into her ear as he slowly began to fill her, allowing himself to take a moment to enjoy the sensational feeling of how snugly and perfectly she fit around him._

"_God, you feel so good" Regina hissed, her hand reaching behind her to grip his hip, just as he began to move swiftly in and out of her._

_ She didn't take long these days, especially with how ravaging her hormones were; the simplest of things could send her into orgasmic bliss. He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips when she moaned out in pleasure, her hands scrabbling for something to grab hold to as her hips jerked against his, her orgasm building._

"_Oh God Robin please, don't stop!"she moaned as he continued thrusting into her, groaning at the way she was clenching around his length._

_ He always loved knowing that he could bring her to this place, bring out these carnal noises like the ones she was currently making. She'd confessed to him some time ago that she had never felt as sexually free with other man she'd been with as she was with him. It was a satisfying feeling, not in a macho manly type way but, to know that she felt this comfortable around to him to be this, free, expressive, literally begging, pleading with him during sex well, that can be quite the ego boost for any man. His hands roamed along her body as he pressed kisses along her spine, admiring her smooth olive colored skin, her moans like heaven to his ears as she cried out in ecstasy, reaching her peak and pulling him over the edge with him some moments later._

"_Wow, that was..."_

"_Mmm, that was the best wake up call I've ever gotten" Regina giggled as she collapsed onto the bed, pulling Robin with her as his hands moved to circle her waist as her breathing slowly started to even out._

"_So, is this what Valentine's Day consists of? Sex like this where I get to hold you in my arms?" Robin asked, gazing down at the love of his life as she slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Chuckling, he leaned down and kissed her head as she sighed contently _

"_I guess so"_

oOo

"Robin? Robin! What the bloody hell were you thinking about mate?" Hook asked his friend who shook his head, his thoughts heavy on Regina

"Oh, nothing; just what I'm gonna get Regina for Valentine's Day" Robin said absentmindedly

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me" Robin said with a soft smile as Hook grinned

"That's the spirit mate! Of course you would aim that bloody high, make it damn near impossible for the rest of us to reach your prefect standards" Hook teased as Robin laughed, giving him a shove

"Oh come on! It's Regina; knowing her as well as I do, she'll probably say no" Robin said as Hook stared at him, a look of confusion etched on his face

"Why would she say no? Saying no sounds more like its my woman's thing than yours"

"Well you don't know Regina as well as you think you do if you don't expect her to say no"

"Nah; Regina's too happy not to accept a marriage proposal from you"

"If you say so" Robin chuckled as Hook frowned

"Are you going to ask her or not?"

"Of course I'm going to ask her"

"Even if she says no?"

"Even if she says no" Robin laughed, giving Hook one last pat on the back before going off to find Henry

oOo

"You wanna ask my mom to marry you? That's awesome Robin!" The 13 and a half year old said as he walked along Main street with his soon to be step father

"Yes it is but, I'm not quite sure if she'll say yes or not" Robin admitted

"Why wouldn't mom say yes? She loves you, you love her, you guys are having a baby together, what's there not to say yes about?" Henry asked

"Well there's a lot on your mother's part she could say no to"

"But I doubt if she will; besides, if you pick out the perfect ring, none of the corny stuff you say will matter" Henry said with a smirk as Robin gave him a light shove

"Let's go look inside the jewelry shop" Robin laughed as the two headed inside the small establishment...

"What about this one?" Robin asked as Henry shook his head

"Nah, too gaudy; mom doesn't like flashy things" Henry said as Robin chuckled

"Are we forgetting that your mother was The Evil Queen and took joy in wearing extravagant outfits?"

"But we're not in The Enchanted Forest anymore; besides, I've never seen her dressed as The Evil Queen" Henry said as they slowly made their way along the jewelry case

"What about...that one? Right there, in the middle?" Robin said pointing to a silver band with a decent sized diamond in the middle

"Yeah, that one's perfect; how'd you know?" Henry asked

"Know what?"

"That's the one mom was looking at last week when we walked by" Henry said as Robin smiled

"Then that's the one we'll get her" Robin said, turning to the dwarf at the counter who smiled up at him

oOo

"We'll take that one in the middle" he said, pulling out the plastic card Regina had given him as the dwarf, bashful looked up at him.

"That one's pretty expensive" he said

"How much?"

"Close to three thousand dollars" Bashful said

"Three thousand dollars?! Bloody hell That's a lot of money!" Robin said as Henry said reaching into his own pocket, hanging the dwarf a card of his own

"Henry, how did you-"

"Relax Robin it's fine" the young boy said as Bashful handed him a receipt

"Henry how do you-"

"Before the curse, I had a bank account and mom made sure I had plenty of money. When she sent Emma and I to New York, my bank account followed me. While I was there, I made some money, I'm good for it I promise"

"What kind of job could an 11 year old boy-"

"I hacked video games and computers for people and, I did other odd jobs like babysitting, cleaning people's yards, stuff like that"

"And you've got three thousand dollars to spare?" Robin questioned

"For my mom, I'd give all the money I had" Henry said as he signed the receipt

"And bashful, you won't say a word to anyone about this, especially to either of my moms, or my grandparents, right?" the young boy asked as the dwarf nodded

"Right"

"Good; I'll see you later Bashful!" Henry said as he and Robin exited the store

oOo

"Wow, you really are your mothers son; you have the art of persuasion down packed" Robin laughed, quite impressed with the 13 year old who simply nodded

"Hey, my moms are a queen and a savior. My grandparents are Snow White, Prince Charming and The Dark One and hopefully, if everything goes according to plan, my step dad will be Robin Hood" Henry said as Robin smiled, reaching out to ruffle the young boy's hair

"I hope it does Henry"

"It will; mom loves you, you're having a baby, you're soulmates. You guys are kinda destined to be together" Henry said with a laugh, causing Robin to chuckle as well.

"You're right, but still, it'd be nice to have Regina say yes"

"She will; she'll be crazy not to" Henry said as they reached the house

"Here goes nothing" Robin said as they stepped inside.

xxx

* * *

><p><strong>I know! You guys wanna see what happens next right? You will, just be patient Lol. I'm taking this story slow, very slow. You guys wanted slow so, I'm giving you slow. Tomorrow's my birthday, or today depending on where you live. I think you guys should leave me reviews on my stories! Lol.<strong>

**Xx**


End file.
